


Monster

by Dirtkid123



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: Songfic to Monster... By Imagine Dragons.





	

Erik watched as Raoul led Christine away. As She gave him one last glance, a strong inexplicable urge to punch the wall came to him. Erik supposed the mirror would have to suffice. He shattered it with one single blow, and the shards of glass flew into his skin; Erik didn't care though. He didn't care about anything anymore... Now that Everyone was gone, he came to terms with himself. All he was, was a monster.

He started to sob, as he choked out the words of one of his self composed songs.

"If I cleared my conscience, if I'm different from the rest, do I have to run and hide?" Erik could almost here the resounding 'Yes' the world seemed to answer.

"I never said that I want this. This burden came to me, and it's made its home inside."

He didn't ask to be born with this, he only wanted to be loved... But alas, that never seemed to be the case.

"If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?" She aleady had...

"And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared?"

All his life, Erik had been feared. He now realized that he would never belong."I get the feeling just because, everything I touch isn't dark enough: that this problem lies with me!" His last words came back into his mind, "Christine I love you," as he started to sob harder.

"I'm only a man, with a candle to guide me.. I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.." Erik realized that he would never be truly happy, with the world constantly criticizing him.

So he did the only thing he thought he could do. He took the plunge.

He used his final breath to whisper to himself,

"A monster, a monster I've turned into a monster... A monster, a monster... And it keeps getting stronger."

And then he was gone...


End file.
